Opalesence
by Ethereal Aptitude
Summary: Remember Malachite's Realm? Here's Opal's.


[AN: Hey guys! Here's a little thing I wanted to write about. My idea was, what happened while Pearl and Amethyst were fused during Giant Woman? I said Chille Tid and only wanted to explore the concept of realms within the Gems whilst being fused. So I took a stab at it, this has probably been done before, but I decided to just write what was on my mind. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!]

Pearl and Amethyst had landed in a light purple overworld, and in the distant sky, there were faint hints of the crystalized form of the gem. They were now Opal and only to protect Steven.

"Okay, what do we do?" Amethyst nearly yelled, panicking.

"Just grab Steven and get to low ground, I'll think of something!"

Opal grabbed Steven and slid down the spiral staircase leading to the Heaven Beetle's supposed location. They landed on an empty field where Opal placed Steven.

"Stay low," Pearl and Amethyst told the small gem in unison. They then stepped in front of him and summoned both weapons from each individual gem- Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear. The two objects combined into one beautiful bow and arrow.

"Hold the bow steady," Pearl commanded. "I hope this works like it used to.."

Several arrows were summoned as Opal pulled back the string of the bow. She then released it, and the small birds attacking them were now encased in bubbles of light, of course shattering afterwards, instantly destroying them.

Finally, the fight was over and Steven was safe.

"Wow," Pearl chuckled. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because you're such a-"

"Wait, Amethyst. Remember Steven? He loves it when we get along. I miss being able to not fight as much as we do now."

Amethyst sighed. "Yeah.. I sort of miss that too."

Opal walked to Steven and helped him up.

"Do you.. remember me?" He stammered. Pearl and Amethyst chuckle and sing in unison.

"All you wanna do, is see me turn into.."

"A giant woman!" The boy whispered in wonder.

During the warp ride, Amethyst and Pearl just sat next to each other, admiring the clouds projected in their own little world.

"Today was fun," Amethyst began. "I'm glad we actually got to fight something, ya know? That thrill.."

"Makes you feel stronger, doesn't it?" Pearl sighed, relieved they weren't fighting.

"Oh yeah," The purple gem grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, I'm just glad we're not fighting."

"Quit it Pearl, you're getting all mushy."

"I'm serious! We almost never have a day where we fight. Since Rose was gone, I thought it would never end.. but now I'm thinking things are going to get better."

Amethyst sighed. "I hate to say it, but me too. It may have been the strength they had during the battle getting to her head, or being fused so she didn't feel alone, but something was making Amethyst feel secure with herself. Knowing that Pearl cared enough about Steven and the purple Gem to fuse. Sure, it was to protect Steven, but it made her feel happy. Things may not be as great as when Rose-Quartz was around, but she knew she and Pearl would still be by each others' side for many years to come, and though the pieces holding them together were jagged and some even missing like a jigsaw puzzle, it gave her hope that things would be okay.

Opal and Steven arrived at the Temple Warp Pad and heard Steven's cries of joy from being able to see Garnet again.

"The Heaven Beetle." Garnet stated, as if she were delaring its existence.

"I don't have it," Pearl and Amethyst said, almost in a panic-like tone, and the world they were in faded away as they unfused.

[AN: I don't really ship Amethyst x Pearl all that much, but when I do, it's mostly a broken friendship trying to be mended. In the newer episodes you can see they're trying to hold everything together in some way, even Garnet. But ya know, stuff happens and there's always going to be someone who wants to fix things. I liked writing this personally, so now I want to know what you guys think! Should I change something to be more canon? Is anyone too OOC? If y'all leave a review with some constructive criticism I might update the story or take it into consideration when writing more! Thanks for reading, and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night uvu]


End file.
